Untitled
by Tori427
Summary: I after all this time he was back in my life, and the good came with the bad...all I know is that him being by myside...helped me be who I was needed to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: well okay this is my first non one shot Sasuke-Hinata story, I hope I do a good job, I just want to say it will take a long time to update for this one, 1 because I am working on a lot of stories, and 2 because I am a Sr. in High school and that speaks for its self.**_

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any other character in this story, if I did Sasuke wouldn't have left, and Naruto would NOT be the star!**

Untitled Feelings

Chapter 1 

I walked out of the front door closing it behind me; I plastered a smile on my face like everyday, and walked toward the prison known as high school. It took less then 10 minutes to get to the school yard, all the students dressed in their uniforms and talking to their friends, I had to suppress a frown.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard someone call me from behind and saw it was Naruto, my long time crush turned best friend.

"Hello Naruto how are you today?" I asked sweetly to the blonde haired blue-eyed boy.

"I got up kinda late cause my alarm clock didn't go off…but other then that things are fine as always! You haven't seen Sakura yet have you?" He said everything so fast I almost didn't catch him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around, searching for his long time crush.

"Sorry about you're alarm clock and no I haven't seen Sakura yet Naruto." I said closing my light gray eyes. My eyes where so light many people thought I was blinded at birth, but I can see better then most people.

"Hinata! Naruto!" A girl with Pink hair shouted as she walked up to the pair. Her green eyes seem to smile with the brightness of the day.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata said smiling at her friend,

"H-Hey Sakura." Naruto said blushing as he looked at the girl.

"Hinata, Ino wants us to hang out at her house today after school you think you can make it?" Sakura asked her friend with pleading eyes.

"I'll…see what I can do Sakura but I cant make any promises…I'm sorry." I said softly, 'I fear what my father would say if he knew' I thoughts softly to my self as we walked up the steps to the school. Sakura and I where careful seeing as it was a windy day our school skirts where blowing slightly, girls had to wear dark red & blue skirts and white button up shirts with bow ties. While the guys had to wear dark blue blazers and dark blue pants as well as a striped dark blue and red tie…it was mandatory.

I walked into first period with a smile nothing was worse then school, thought I tried to get the best grades I could I still felt as if I was a failure in my father's eyes. I didn't want to be but it felt as if the harder I tried, the more he hated me for some reason.

I waited till the bell sounded, and pulled out my things for Pre-cal, thought I may not act like it I am 16 years old, and I am a Jr. at the Suna Academy. I watched as those around me did the same, I sat next to Neji my cousin. He doesn't like me, or so I think seeing as every time he looks at me it is with steal eyes and I can see the hate in them.

Mr. Asuma was our math teacher; his favorite student in the class was the one in the back of the room that always slept. His name was Shikamaru Nara; he was also 16 and a Jr. His hair was always in a ponytail and looked to be a pineapple, but he was one of the smartest kids in school and he was also one of the laziest.

"I hope everyone completed their homework for lesson 4.3 and 4.4 because we will be having a short quiz on what we learned." He said passing out a three-page packet to everyone. Math is not my best subject but I am passing with the second highest grade in the class right under Shikamaru and right behind me was Neji.

I heard Shikamaru murmuring something about this being troublesome before flipping the page and starting. I looked down at my quiz and almost sighed, sometimes I really hate math.

After the quiz we where instructed to do lessons 4.5 & 4.6 and what we didn't finish was for homework. I got to work right away not missing a moment's time. I had to finish if I wanted to hang out with Ino, Sakura, and I'm assuming Ten-Ten.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my gym clothes as I was rushing down the hall I bummed into Neji.

"Watch where you are going Hinata." He said in a cold tone and turned away from me.

"S-S-Sorry N-Neji." I stuttered out, and walked away quickly and as I did I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Hey Hinata!" a long blonde with blue eyes said waving me over, it was none other then Ino.

"Hello Ino." I said smiling,

"So I heard from billboard brow that you have to see if you can come hang out with us." She said as they walked into the girl's locker room together.

"Yes. I need to ask my father to see if I can go." I said softly,

"Okay but you have to come I mean I cant just go with Sakura I might kill her on accident." Ino said,

"I'd like to see you try Ino pig!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the lockers,

"Don't start you too!" Ten-Ten said next to Sakura,

"She started it," Sakura scuffed as she changed her shirt.

"Whatever." Ino said, "as I was saying before you have to come I cant just be with her."

"I'll see what I can do Ino but I really must as my father." I said hoping she wouldn't pout but my hopes where in vain when she pouted her lips.

"Okay Hinata." She said with a heavy sigh.

She always was one to make me feel terribly guilty, when it wasn't even my fault.

We walked into the gym room and right away Might Guy the gym teacher made us run 5 laps, Rock Lee did so with out breaking a sweat and Naruto was right behind him as was Shikamaru and Shino. After making us run laps we where told we needed to pick teams for floor hockey. Though I may not look it I am one of the best hockey players.

After that heated match I was sporting burses from where Kiba pushed me, and grabbed my arms. He was trying to stop me from scoring, which didn't go in his favor seeing as I got both of those shots. Kiba can be a little rough, but he means well he was another one of my friends.

I walked into English, one of my favorite classes, we where reading short stories by Edger Allen Poe.

I looked up at my favorite teacher Mrs Kurenai, and smiled. She wore red contacts, and was very stern when it came to homework. She was also one of the teachers you know not to cross.

After reading part of the Pit and the Pendulum, Mrs Kurenai told us to read the rest for homework and answers the 10 questions about the story.

I walked over to my locker to get my lunch when I felt someone watching me; I turned, and saw Neji walking down the hall with Ten-Ten on his arm. I didn't even know they where going out maybe Ino had more on the subject of their relationship.

I walked into the lunch room and saw Sakura stand up and wave me over, I loved Lunch one of the only times I could unwind a little bit.

"So, Hinata do you still like Naruto?" Ino asked before I could even sit down at the table,

"N-No." I stuttered a bit feeling my face heat up she caught me off guard and I don't like talking about my past feelings for Naruto.

"You don't have to lie Hinata…I mean we all know." Ten-Ten said sitting down.

"I don't like Naruto…" I said softly, still blushing, I really wish they would stop with this conversation it's making me uncomfortable. "W-W-hat about you Ten-Ten, what's going on between you and my cousin?" I asked back,

I saw a faint blush on her cheeks and she looked away, that's what I thought.

"Hey yea tell us Ten-Ten are you going out with Neji?" Sakura asked leaning in a bit,

"I don't know…we started talking today and he did ask me if he could walk me to my classes…" she broke off blushing a deeper red.

"Ohhhhh Ten-Ten you're gonna get your self a boy friend!" Ino Squealed,

I smiled as I bit into my sandwich; Neji and Ten-Ten would make a very good couple.

I was so happy when study hall came around, it was my last class of the day and I just wanted to go home. But then I remember that the girls wanted to hang out, I really just wanted to go home but I knew if I didn't go Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten would be disappointed and I would hate that. I finished the rest of my Pre-Cal homework as well as my English and World History homework, just in time too because the bell rang.

I walked quickly to my locker and put my stuff away, I saw Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten waiting for me.

"Bye guys, if I can go I'll come over Ino's house okay." I yelled as I walked away,

I held them yell okays I knew they wanted to change out of their school uniforms as much as I did.

I walked up the stairs of my house and paused, I looked across the street and froze.

It was him…

He came back…

After 5 years…

Sasuke Uchiha…the boy I fell in love with.

_**TBC…**_

_**AN: okay that's the end of chapter on, tell me what you think and if I should finish this story, I still debating your reviews will help me. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Hey to everyone that reads this…I want to say sorry for not updating but its not really my fault…okay it kind of is seeing as I'm behind on my homework, and I'm not doing so well in school…but the main point is that my trusty computer of 5 years has a virus now. So I cant really update my stories or anything, no none of my stories have been lost seeing as I always copy them on a jump drive… but I'm not always around computers so I can't really update again I'm sorry I promise to get another chapter of this story up as soon as I can.**_

**Tori427**


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay! Hello people…I know its been forever since I updated any story but I've been busy! I got accepted into College! YAY GO ME! And well…stuffs been happening I'll try to update more…well here's Chapter 2!**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other character in this story, if I did Sasuke wouldn't have left, and Naruto would NOT be the star! Sasuke would!**

_Re-cap_

_I walked up the stairs of my house and paused, I looked across the street and froze._

_It was him…_

_He came back…_

After 5 years…

_Sasuke Uchiha…the boy I fell in love with._

**Chapter 2 **

I looked back at the wooden door of my house and closed my eyes…I couldn't be true…

_Flashback_

_I was running around in the back yard while an 11-year-old Sasuke chased me,_

"_You can't run forever Hinata and you know I'm faster then you, just give up, and gimme back my notebook." He yelled with a smile on his face._

"_I won't give up!" I yelled back, I felt my self, start to pe hadfall and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain._

"_Oh…Hinata!" He said rushing up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked concern was written across his face._

_His black notebook was beside me on the ground as I held my knee, "I-I'm fine Sasuke." I said wiping my eyes willing myself not to cry._

"_Are you sure…?" He asked pulling my hand away._

_I smiled and nodded; he then scowled as he looked at my upper arm._

"_Hinata…" He said anger was clearly in his voice._

"_What..?" I asked when I looked at him he was looking at my arm, I knew why, not all my shirts could hide the bruises._

"_He…He hit you…!" his hands where clinched,_

"_S-Sasuke…" I said his name that was all I knew I could say. He pulled me up carefully, so I was looking at him._

"_I promise Hinata…I will take you away from this place when I'm old enough to take care of you…we'll run together." He said pulling my hair softly._

_I looked into his dark gray eyes, and knew that he meant it, and all I could do was nod again._

_End flashback_

2 weeks after that moment, he moved away…he said he was gonna take me too, but even then as an 11 year old I knew I couldn't go with him. I was sad, but I couldn't cry. Other wise I would've gotten more bruises and I didn't want that.

I took a deep breath and turned back around, I saw him walking over to me…

'What do I say? It's been so long?' I thought to myself I waited for him on the steps till he was closer to me.

"Hey Hinata." He said flashing me a smile.

I blushed, "Hi Sasuke…you're uh back?"

"Yea. It's just me and my brother Itachi, now." He said stuffing his hands inside his black jeans. His hair was now sticking up in spikes, and had a blue tent to it. His eyes were the same deep gray I remembered.

"I'm glad you're back…so how have you been?" I asked still unsure as to what to ask him first, so many things where going through my mind at once.

"I've been alright…It's been kinda lonely though." He said looking away from me as if willing me not to talk about it, even after all this time I could still read him.

"Oh, okay…" I broke off, I didn't know what else to say, things where just stuck.

"SASUKE!" a male voice called from behind us. I looked around Sasuke, and saw his older brother Itachi standing there in a black suit with his long black hair in a ponytail.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled out of frustration,

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND UNPACK!" he yelled looking bored,

"Ugh. Asshole." Sasuke said running his right hand through his hair. "I guess I'll see you around huh Hinata?"

"Yes hopefully." I said with a light blush I didn't want him to hear the hopefully part, but it just slipped I guess. He smirked at me, and walked back across the street to his house.

I turned around, and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding; He's back…Sasuke Uchiha…my love…is back! I wanted to run to my room, and just faint or something. I quickly pushed the door opened to the house, and walked in it was pretty quiet.

"I'm Home." I said loud enough so my voice would carry as I kicked off my shoes,

"Hinata! Come to my study!" I heard my father's stern voice carry from down the hall,

I couldn't have been in trouble; I did all my chores last night, and this morning before I went to school, but then again…father is always mad at me.

"Coming..." I said to no one as I rush to meet my father, I rushed down the dark hallways that seemed to have Hinabi and Neji's Achievements everywhere. It just made me feel so imitated…when I walked down here. I got to his office door, and walked inside, and stood in front of the desk. My head was down as I waited for my father to say something to me.

"Hinata." I looked up sharply as his voice carried to my ears. It made me want to flinch.

"Yes." I answered my eyes locking with his.

"You are a disgrace to the whole Hyuuga family." He said strictly,

"Y-yes father." I said still looking at him,

I saw him move too the front of his desk, his gray eyes still looking into mine, his long brown hair swaying slightly with his every move. Then I felt it…the stinging of my cheek when he slapped me. I didn't fall…but my head moved, and my cheek hurt.

"I didn't give you permission to talk!" He said, "This is why Hinabi will always be ahead of you! You lack the discipline she was born with!"

I bowed my head again, wanting to rub my cheek that was burning, and I felt the tears in my eyes, but willed them not to fall…because it would be a lot worse if I did. I forced myself to listen to my father, and not to break down with every word he spat at me.

"You are the older sister Hinata, yet your idiotic mouth, and lack of discipline will always keeps you behind! You will never be able to take over anything with this attitude! You must become a fighter, but look at yourself! You're weak!" He said,

"Neji is even at a higher level of intellect then you! I thought maybe with him around, you would gain some of his knowledge, but apparently I was wrong."

After this he turned his back to me, and said, " If you don't shape up Hinata, I don't know what I'll do, but so help me god…you wont like it…Now get out of my site…you are so pathetic I can't stand to look at you any longer."

I walked quickly from the room, the thoughts of hanging out with my friends faded from my mind as I walked up the stairs to get to my bedroom.

'Why am I always so weak?' I questioned myself as I looked at the ceiling with tears falling from my eyes. I turned to my right, and looked out my window that was right next to my bed.

My thoughts strayed to Sasuke; I still couldn't believe he was back…like before.

"My Sasuke…" I whispered, with my eyes closed,

"Uchiha?" a voice said from inside my room.

"N-Neji…what are you doing in here?" I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes, and looking at him. I saw his jaw clinch into tight fists.

"Where you talking about Uchiha?" he asked coldly,

'Oh no…did he hear me?' I thought panicking. "Y-Y-Yes…" I stuttered out,

Neji walked up to me his face angry, and scary he looked me straight in the eye.

"You will stay away from Uchiha, Hinata." He said with much anger.

"W- why?" I asked nervously, but Neji didn't answer me he just walked out of my room, and slammed the door.

I laid face down on my light blue pillow, and sighed, 'no…I wont stay away from Sasuke, Neji…I don't care if you tell father, but I will not give up on the one thing that makes me feel safe, happy…and loved.'

I don't know how much time was spent with my head in my pillow, and I really didn't care.

I heard something at my window, but I didn't want to get up, and my face hurt. I heard it again, and looked out my window. Blinking hard it was darker out so I knew it had to be past 7…I think…I looked down, and I saw a form standing in the backyard. I opened my window, and stared out into the darkness to get a since of who it was…it was Sasuke…

"Hinata…" He called softly,

I can't believe this it was just like something out of a movie…Sasuke, standing below my window in my backyard calling up to me.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" I called back just as softly; I didn't want Neji to come back, and ruin this almost perfect moment.

"I just came to see you is all…we didn't even get a chance to finish catching up before we where interrupted." He said smirking.

"We could talk tomorrow then; at a decent hour…I don't want you to get into trouble." I called back, I saw him walk toward the house and disappear, and I thought he left, but then he was right at my window.

Yep the best moment of my life…I thought as he climbed on my bed and sat down.

"Sasuke are you crazy! Neji's room is right across from mine!" I said in a fearsome whisper.

"I know." He said looking back at me with another smirk and a mischievous glint in his beautiful dark stormy gray eyes.

**TBC…**

_**AN: that's the end of Chapter 2, tell me what you think! Tell me if I should finish it…or not…w/e just review!!!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey peoples, here is the next chapter of my story! I don't own any Naruto characters or nothing. So yea…on with the story. **

_**Re-Cap**_

_Yep the best moment of my life…I thought as he climbed on my bed and sat down._

"_Sasuke are you crazy! Neji's room is right across from mine!" I said in a fearsome whisper._

"_I know." He said looking back at me with another smirk and a mischievous glint in his beautiful dark stormy gray eyes._

**Chapter 3**

"Sasuke…I could get into all sorts of…" I started but I saw his frown then anger flashed in his eyes.

"Hinata…did he hit you…" He said in a dangerously low tone. I shivered; from fear or from being excited I don't know.

"I…umm." I stuttered,

"Did. He. Hit. You!" he said softy,

"Yes, but I-" I started,

"Don't you DARE say it was your fault Hinata," he said with anger then his eyes softened a bit and he touched him bruised check softly. "It never is your fault Hinata…whatever your father says is bullshit."

I felt the tears want to come out but I held them back, it was a weakness…one I didn't want to show Sasuke.

"Go ahead and cry Hinata…that's what I'm here for I was always there for you when ever you needed me to be." He said still cupping my cheek.

"But you weren't always here Sasuke…you left…" I started, 'you left and it hurt me so much because I felt so alone without you.' I thought, I still couldn't tell him my feelings.

"I know I left, but I came back didn't I." He said letting his hand fall to his sides. "I came back just as I said I would."

I smiled at this, "Yes, you did come back."

He smiled too; his smiles are always something I treasured because he didn't smile often, even when he was younger.

I heard Neji's door open, and his footsteps, "Sasuke…you should leave, we could get into a lot of trouble." I said so low I was worried Neji would find out. I knew he was standing out side my door something told me so.

He sighed, "Fine." He said climbing out of the window and he looked back at me, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Hinata."

"How do you know you will?" I asked somewhat shocked,

He smirked, "You do go to Suna Academy. Right?" he asked,

I nodded, and he moved so he was right in my face, I felt his warm breath on my face. He pulled away and I saw him smirk at me. I knew I was blushing too Sasuke could always do that to me.

"Then I'll see you at school tomorrow Hinata." He said again, for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But he pulled away and left without another word. I quickly lay down and closed my eyes no sooner that I did that Neji walked into my room. I knew it was him because his was murmuring, "Mine…Hinata…you are mine… " He walked closer to the bed but stopped when he heard the floor creek. He left out of the room quickly.

I sat up and looked at the door frightened, I hope he didn't come in here to do what I think he came in here to do. I slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. Not knowing if I should close my eyes with Neji still in the house.

The next morning I did my normal route, maybe a little bit faster then normal, I took a shower brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and got ready for the day. Before I could leave for school I made breakfast and then grabbed my things to go. As I was stepping out side I saw Sasuke sitting on his steps with his hands folded on his knees and him looking right at my front door as if he was waiting for me.

He then stood up and walked across the street coolly, his shoulder backpack was slung across his chest and his hands were in the navy blue pants pockets of our standard uniform. He looked so sexy…I had to remind myself to breath, I put a genuine smile on my face and I saw him smirk at me.

"Good Morning Sasuke." I said softly blushing faintly,

"Morning Hinata. I was waiting to walk you to school." He said coolly the smirk never really leaving his face.

"Oh, okay." I said looking at him; I didn't want to pull my eyes away. The striped dark blue and red tie was hung loose around his neck and his blazer wasn't even on.

"Sasuke you're going to get into trouble for not wearing your blazer." I said not really caring, I was too busy trying to keep my cheeks from blushing at the thought of pulling him into a kiss with that tie around his neck.

"So, it's my first day, I'm allowed to bend the rules today." He said walking beside me,

We walked in a comfortable silence to school, just being near Sasuke my heart started to pound in my chest. I was so glad he was back in my life.

When we got to the School yard he turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Hinata…I-"

Sasuke, was cut off by Naruto's yelling, " HEY HINATA!!!" as he sprinted toward us…for once I wasn't very happy to see him, and soon after Sasuke's hands fell to his sides.

"Hi Naruto." I said a little stiffly,

"Who's this Hinata?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

"Oh this is my friend Naruto, Naruto this is Sasuke." I said smiling sheepishly,

Naruto looked at Sasuke and looked away pouting, like a child who didn't want to eat vegetables.

"Sasuke, I know who u are…we use to be in 6th grade together…you where a jerk then and I bet you're still a jerk now." Naruto said looking at Sasuke glaring,

"Oh yea, Naruto, You're the idiot that jumped off his desk to get …what's her names attention when she was talking to me about that lame ass dance."

"Her name is Sakura, and I don't see why she liked an ass hole like you!" Naruto said loudly,

"It was the 6th grade let it go Naruto." I said quietly,

"Maybe she liked me because I wasn't an idiot." Sasuke said with a bored expression,

Naruto growled and looked as if he was about to say something else when Sakura ran up to the group much like Naruto had done only faster and with more grace.

"Hello, we haven't have the pleaser of meeting, I'm Sakura Hauno." She said holding out her hand and plastering a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

Sasuke looked at her hand then back at her and put his hands in his pockets, "Yea, I'll pass on the hand shake…"

Naruto frowned at the exchange and pouted, "It's just that idiot Sasuke we use to go to elementary school with…" he mumbled,

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura said her eyes shining brightly at the name, "I didn't know you where coming back."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at me; I knew that as soon as he walked into the schoolyard every girl would be on him…it saddened me. I guess he saw it cause he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I was blushing red when he held me he whispered, "Hinata…don't worry…" and let me go.

I looked at him in awe. Sakura looked at me with jealously, which I have to say, is a first.

"Well I'm off, I gotta get my classes." Sasuke said walking toward the building,

"Oh, Sasuke how about I walk you to the office?" Sakura said eagerly,

"No, Hinata said she would do it." Sasuke said looking at me.

"Oh, yes, I did." I said softly walking toward him,

Naruto stood pouting, 'no one noticed me this morning…damn Sasuke Uchiha!' he thought as he tried talking to Sakura, as Sasuke and I walked thought the doors of the building, as soon as we walked into the school we took a right down the side all then a left and we where at the office door.

"Here's the office Sasuke, I have to go to my Pre-cal class." I said turning around to walk away but I turned back around, "I'll see you at lunch." I said blushing then sprinted down the hall; I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into Neji again.

"I'm s-s-sorry Neji…" I said looking up at him,

"I told you last time to watch were you're going Hinata." He said glaring, "If you bump into me again I promise you will regret it."

I stood there stunned and I watched him walk into the Pre-cal room.

'He couldn't have meant that…could he?' I thought as I took my seat, I didn't even look over at him, I was too into my thoughts to have noticed that classed started and that, Mr. Asuma was standing in the front of the room with Sasuke.

"Class, we have a new student in class today, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Asuma said, crossing his arms. "Sasuke take a sit by Hinata, she'll help you get caught up with the martial."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to his seat with a smirk playing on his lips.

_**AN: So what do you think? Send me a Review and tell me your thoughts it would be cool to see what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I am sorry I've taken so long to update but there is so much drama in my life I've hardly had the time so for that I am sorry! This story is #1 on my to do list so I will try to update faster but don't get you're hopes up to much!**

_Re-cap_

"_Class, we have a new student in class today, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Asuma said, crossing his arms. "Sasuke take a sit by Hinata, she'll help you get caught up with the martial."_

_Sasuke nodded and walked over to his seat with a smirk playing on his lips._

Chapter 4

I looked up when I heard the seat on the other side of me move. I looked over and blushed; Sasuke was staring right at me.

"Uh…Yes Sasuke?" I asked,

"You're suppose to be helping me get caught up with the assignments." He said smirking, "But you looked cute in deep thought I didn't want to disturb you."

I was blushing even harder, 'He called me cute!' I thought over and over in my mind.

"Hinata…" Sasuke said softly moving closer to me,

"Y-Yes?" I asked,

He smirked again and I looked up at the board, today was another individual study day, we had to work on Lessons 4.7 and 4.8 if we didn't finish the rest was for homework.

"Oh right," I said, I moved my desk closer to Sasuke's, and started to explain where we where as best as I could. He seemed to be looking into my eyes a lot and he even asked questions so I knew he was listening as I went over the answers.

"So that's pretty much it." I said softly looking away from his deep gray eyes.

"Um, okay I think I get it." He said leaning in, "I'm actually glad he asked you to help me, cause I really hate math."

"I-I do too Sasuke, I just try very hard to pass." I said smiling softly,

"That just goes to show how smart you are." He said smiling,

"Y-You know you're very handsome when you smile Sasuke." I said, then blushed I didn't know why I said it or how it came out it just did.

"So, You think I'm handsome?" he asked, smirking and scooting closer to me, I felt his breath on my face again and knew he was going to kiss me this time.

My luck sucks I tell you because as soon as I closed my eyes the bell rung. And everyone was scrambling to the door, well everyone but Sasuke and I.

"We'll finish this some other time, huh Hinata." He said kissing me on the cheek and getting up to leave. When he left the room I know I was glowing redder then a Christmas light.

I ran to my locker this time watching where I was going and grabbed my gym things, when I walked into the girls locker room and almost bumped into Ino.

"Oh Hinata, did you hear!?" she yelled grabbing my hands.

"Hear what?"

"Sasuke Uchiha came to our High school! I haven't seen him yet but all the girls say he's drop dead gorgeous still!" Ino said flipping her long blonde hair.

"Oh…Yes, well Ino I have to tell-" I started nervously,

"Hinata, I've had such a crush on Sasuke when I was in elementary school. I tried everything to get him to notice me." Ino said, " But he never seemed to notice any girl in our grade, people thought he was gay."

'Sasuke gay…please!' I thought in my head as I pulled on my gym shirt.

"I knew it was absolutely untrue, a guy that fine can't be gay! He was just waiting on the right girl, the only girl…" Ino said sighing, "He's a romantic!"

"Um I believe you Ino, and…" I swallowed hard, "If you really have feelings for Sasuke, you should tell him."

The words hurt me, I wanted Sasuke, I loved him…I didn't want any girl to have him but me. But looking into the sparkling eyes of my best friend I knew I had to be a good friend.

"Hinata?" she asked as we walked out of the locker room,

"humm?" I said half listening I was really trying to pay attention to Might Guy

"Do you think he could fall in love with me?" she asked so uncertainly,

"Yes, of course he could Ino, you're beautiful." I said smiling at her,

I really wanted to say I hope not, its not fair that he would love you or Sakura or any other girl that just cares about his looks and not his heart or his feelings, they just want to go with him just because he's there. I know Guy said something about a sport but I was too busy thinking about Ino stealing Sasuke away from me. So of course I didn't duck when a dodge ball came flying at my head.

"Ow!" I yelled, I heard some one laughing at my misfortune and my head kind of hurt after the impact to which Guy told me to get off the court.

I rubbed my head while sat down on the bleachers, feeling embarrassed, depressed, and sad.

'Please don't be taken from me Sasuke….' I thought the whole gym period.

I walked into English class with my head down, and tried to hide the sadness I felt. I must not have been doing a good job because Mrs Kurenai threw me a sad look.

I took my spot by the window and watched the tree's leaves blow in the wind outside, "Hinata."

I looked up when I heard my name called and saw Sasuke standing in front of me. Confused I looked around the classroom, and everyone was staring at me, I was embarrassed I didn't know what was going on.

"Hinata, I was telling the class about Sasuke being the new student, and having him sit by you for the remainder of the school year." Mrs Kurenai looked worried,

"Oh-h y-yes, I-I w-wouldn't m-mind h-h-helping S-S-Sasuke." I stuttered out, my face heated with embarrassment.

"Okay Hinata, if you are sure." She said, looking at me still worried,

I nodded this time not trusting my voice; she nodded slightly at me, and went back to talking about Poe and the next story we were going to read.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We meet again Hinata...It must be fate." I looked at him and he was smirking again, he looked so handsome, I blushed at his words.

I couldn't form words so I just started at the board willing away my blushing cheeks. Why does he play with me like this? I want to ask him, but I knew the words would die on my lips before they passed them.

"Hinata." He whispered in my ear, I turned to look at him and we were centimeters apart. " I wanted to tell you this morning…not to worry about any girl stealing me away from you." I was blushing again but also I was about to cry. "So…don't worry." He finished by wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

I just stared at him with an awed expression, I love him so much in just one moment he shattered the fears that filled my mind all gym. How does he always know when I need his words?

Class ended with no homework surprisingly, I got to my locker and I felt a presents behind me. Turning quickly I whimpered, "N-Neji is t-t-here s-s-some-t-thing, w-wrong?"

"I saw you talking to Uchiha again, Hinata." He said moving closer to me, I didn't like the way he was looking me.

"I-I-it w-wasn't m-m-my f-f-fault N-N-Neji-" I paused as he banged on the lockers beside me, trapping me between his chest and my own locker. His face was so close to mine; it wasn't like with Sasuke, how I wanted to hold him close. With Neji it felt so wrong.

His head bent down close to my ear and he whispered, "You are mine Hinata…Mine…He can't have you." Neji then kissed my cheek and walked away swiftly as if nothing had happened at all.

I slid down my locker and covered my face with my hands. What just happened? I kept thinking as I slowly got up and started to numbly through the hallway. I didn't know where my feet where taking me until I heard the sound of music. I had walked all the way to the music room, which was 2 floors below my locker.

I listened closely to the door and I heard it…a strong male voice signing, I was going to turn away when the words caught my attention.

**Every night I wonder if you know  
No matter what they say  
I won't let go  
Don't ask yourself if I'll always be there  
Cause forever's how long I'll care  
**

Oh my god! I know that voice! I looked into the room and saw Sasuke singing to Ipod with speakers. I didn't know Sasuke could sing it was so unreal. I walked quietly into the room but he didn't notice the door opening because he was too into the song.

**  
As time goes by and the feeling gets stronger  
To be in your arms can't wait any longer  
Look in my eyes  
And see it's true  
Day and night  
All my thoughts of you**

I wondered if he had a person in mind as he sung.

**I'll be loving you all my life  
Til my dying day is due  
I'll be loving you  
Forever(2x)  
**

He finished with a smile and sat down on the stage, the music kept playing. I clapped loudly and I saw his head snap in my direction.

"Hinata? What are you doing down here?" He asked quickly, then rushed to the door and looked around. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?" He asked with his back facing me as he locked the door.

"I…" I was about to tell him what happened between Neji and I when I paused, "I wasn't hungry and my legs just carried me here."

"hn, okay…" he said walking back to his Ipod and pausing it. "How much did you hear?" He asked turning around to face me.

I had followed behind him and I didn't think he would turn around that quickly so again we were really really close.

"I-I j-just…uh…I-" I started and again I started to turn red,

"So you did hear me…" He turned back around, "Damn."

"S-Sasuke I-" I started again,

"I didn't want you to hear me singing…" He sighed and sat down, "I started singing a 3 years ago…It…it made me miss my parents less often."

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I didn't mean to interrupt then…if you want I can go…" I said walking toward the door. He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"No Hinata…I want you to stay." He said pulling closer, "I want you to stay." He whispered, I was looking into his deep gray eyes again. It felt as if the world stopped. He wasted no time kissing me, and I kissed him back.

The kiss I was waiting on all day finally happened. And all thoughts of what happened between Neji and I flew out of my mind…all that mattered now was Sasuke holding me close, and kissing me sweetly.

_**TBC…**_

**An: Well that's the end of Chapter 4 and I'm working on 5! So please review! I want to know what you think of this little story! Thank You! The song I used in this Chapter is called I'll be Loving You by Collage! I dont own that song!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was actually thinking about not finishing this story because I had a new Idea, but I worked through it, and I will be finishing it! **

**for**** Disclaimer look at chapter 1... now the story...**

_Re-Cap_

"_No Hinata…I want you to stay." He said pulling closer, "I want you to stay." He whispered, I was looking into his deep gray eyes again. It felt as if the world stopped. He wasted no time kissing me, and I kissed him back. _

_The kiss I was waiting on all day finally happened. And all thoughts of what happened between Neji and I flew out of my mind…all that mattered now was Sasuke holding me close, and kissing me sweetly._

**Chapter 5**

When we broke apart, I just looked at him then blushed deeply, why did we kiss? Oh crap! This is gonna ruin our friendship! Oh man what about Ino!?

As I thought these things I started to back away from Sasuke and I saw a frown on his beautifully soft lips the ones I'd just finished kissing.

"Was it that bad Hinata?" he asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"N-No Sasuke!" I said loudly shaking my head and blushing, "It's just…I-Ino Likes you and she's my best friend…"

"Hinata…didn't I tell you last period that you shouldn't worry about other girls stealing me away?" He said walking toward me, "Its because no girl means anything to me…except for the one in front of me."

"S-Sasuke…" I whispered, my mind was completely blank,

"Hinata…I L-"

I didn't get to hear what Sasuke was about to say seeing as at that second the school bell started to ring. 'I curse this school and everyone in it!' I thought angrily in my head, I looked up at Sasuke and saw him back up and look sheepish.

"I-I g-gotta g-g-go…b-bye Sasuke." I said and quickly left the room.

When I was halfway to my locker I slid down the wall, and tried to calm my heartbeat. I wasn't stupid I knew Sasuke was going to tell me he loved me…but I'm not sure if I was ready to hear those words from his perfectly soft lips. I got up, and started to walk to my locker in a blissful daze. Replaying the kiss in my mind, I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sasuke Uchiha was my first kiss." I whispered to myself as I touched my lips. I grinned and grabbed my things for art and rushed to the class.

I couldn't pay attention to Mr. Iruka, as he spoke, and Ino kept looking at me worried and I looked away from her feeling guilty. I couldn't help how I felt about Sasuke, and neither could she. I know she would be angry if she found out Sasuke kissed me, and was in love with me.

I sighed sadly, and started to pay attention, we where working on paintings. I was glad; painting was one of the things I loved to do, and was good at other then read. I wanted to paint bright blue water that changed colors as the sunset over the horizon, but my picture came out a lot darker. I painted a stormy sky with lighting and dark blue waves that looked as if it would crush houses.

"Wow Hinata...that's different." Mr. Iruka said walking past me, Ino walked over to me too.

"Is there something on your mind Hinata?" she asked looking at my painting then looking at me.

"N-no Ino...w-why?" I stuttered out then I quickly looked away, Ino knows I only stutter when something wrong, but I didn't want to talk about it, not yet anyways. I sighed as she walked away; I looked at my still wet painting and frowned.

'What's wrong with me...?' I asked myself as I looked at the pitiful panting. When class ended Ino tried to corner me but got into a yelling match with Sakura.

"What do you MEAN by that billboard brow!?" Ino Yelled in anger,

"Just what I said Ino pig! Sasuke is going to fall in love with me so you should just give up!" Sakura said looking smug.

"In Your Dreams!" Ino yelled back, "As if he would fall for your forehead!" Ino then said mockingly, "I mean in love with you!"

I just looked at the two and walked away, I didn't want to be there in case they asked me who would be a better fit for Sasuke.

"We'll ask someone then!" Sakura shouted,

That was my cue to run, because I knew soon enough they would want me to pick, and I wasn't mean enough to say they would never steal Sasuke's heart because fortunately it belonged to me.

I walked into World History with a smile, I had just barely gotten away from them...sometimes Ino and Sakura can be...a bit much. I shook my head as I walked to my seat in the very back of the classroom. As soon as I sat down I turned to my right, and there was Sasuke.

"Hinata...I-" He started to say something, and I knew it was serious because he wasn't smirking, but Ino and Sakura's yelling must have stopped him.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, rushing to the seat beside him, Ino looked angry but smiled when she saw the seat in front of Sasuke was empty, and grabbed that one.

"Shit." I head Sasuke whisper softly,

"Oh Sasuke...do you want to go out with me on-" Sakura started,

"No." he said glaring at her, and then turned to look at me.

I had to suppress my laughter, but Ino didn't try to hide her happiness at all.

"Yea Sakura." Ino said turning to her, "He's totally in Love with you..."

Sasuke turned to glare at Sakura again; "I would never fall in love with someone like you Sakura." He said and faced ahead.

Ino grinned, while Sakura looked as if she was about to cry. I kind of felt bad for her, but I couldn't say anything seeing as Mr. Hatake decided to start teaching at that moment. Everyone believes he's some big pervert, some girls actually wished he was because they have huge crushes on him, come on he is a teacher.

I saw Ino turn around with a huge smile on her face, while Sakura just looked frozen in time. I looked at Sasuke, and shook my head; I was disappointed in him. I knew Sasuke could be mean, but that was kind of cruel how he treated Sakura. I mean she does have a crush on him...she kind of reminded me of my self when I had a crush on Naruto, only a lot louder about her feelings.

I saw Sasuke's jaw set in a line and knew he was holding in his anger, but I don't know if it was anger at me for taking Sakura's side or anger at himself. I didn't question him I just accepted it, and tried to pay attention to the lesson at hand.

When class was over Sakura left the room as fast as she could, while Ino hung back, I guess to try and talk to Sasuke. I left almost as quickly as Sakura unable to watch the scene unfold, not that I even wanted to. I walked into Chemistry and saw Neji holding Ten-ten's hand, I suddenly remembered what happened at lunch and I froze in the doorway.

"Hinata...Hinata, are you okay?" Ino asked from behind me,

"Y-y-yes...I-I-I'm f-fine Ino." I was shaking slightly, my fingertips turned as cold as ice.

" If you say so." Ino said taking her sit in the front. I looked at her and saw she was smiling; it seemed to have knocked some of the fear from me.

"W-What's u-up Ino?" I asked trying to clam down still.

"Huh...oh..." She blushed, "Sasuke talked to me after History, he wanted to know if I liked him."

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded, wondering if she blushed from her thoughts or because she was spacing out.

"Well, I told him I liked him a lot, not as much as Sakura but enough to be his girlfriend, and I told him I liked him for a while...and He said..." she sighed,

I tried to seem interested but in actuality I was nervous, what did he tell her. I almost felt sick.

"He said...that he wanted me to stop liking him and move on, because he liked someone else." she finished and I breathed out, I think it was from relief.

"I was saddened because I really like Sasuke, but if he finds his happiness with someone else who and I to stand in the way right? So I asked him if there was anything I could do to help and he just said yea, get over me and find someone who could love you, because I never will."

Even I felt the sting of those words, so I still wanted to know why she was blushing so hard even after being chewed out by the boy she clamed to love.

"I was crying actually...when I left the room, but I bumped into someone." She said blushing, "You know Sai...the one that always carries that black notebook around with him."

I nodded oh I understood now, Ino quickly got over Sasuke and turned her affections onto Sai...the boy everyone said looked like Sasuke, but quieter. I never thought he looked a thing like Sasuke, but people see what they want to see.

"...And so Sai told me that someone as beautiful as I shouldn't be crying." Ino finished with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well I'm happy for you Ino, You think Sai likes you?" I whispered, now that Mr. Orochimaru was teaching. He gives me the creeps, I think he gives everyone the creeps really, but whenever he takes he prolongs the s' in everything.

"Yes...maybe..." she looked at the board and sighed happily, "Hopefully."

I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of her unless Sai did something else that made her what to talk about him non stop.

I walked into Study hall relied, because I knew I would finish my homework in no time and have lots of time to relax and reflect on all that happened today. I sat down in the back corner next to a sleeping Naruto. He always falls asleep in Study hall; at first I only wanted to come to Study hall to see him. He would always be sleeping peacefully, and that gave me plenty of time to think up scenarios where he would woke up, and confessed his love for me.

I looked over at him and noticed that he wasn't sleeping today, he had his had down and he looked sort of bummed.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked concerned,

"I have too many classes with that Ass hole Sasuke!" He said loudly, to which Ms. Anko glared at him. He ignored her and kept talking loudly, " And girl just loves him! Even Sakura...thought he made her cry!"

He sighed and looked at me, "I just don't get it Hinata...why would she love him when he's such an Ass to her."

"I don't know Naruto...but sooner or later she will see that Sasuke might not be the one for her." I said to him patting his arm, 'hopefully she sees that before he's even meaner to her.' I thought.

"Yea, maybe you're right Hinata..." He said smiling, "You always know what to say huh Hinata."

He then pulled me into a hug; I smiled and hugged him back. When we pulled apart I saw Sasuke glaring at us from the doorway before I could say anything to him he swiftly left the door way, when he turned away, his expression changed from anger to sadness then back to anger.

'I hope he doesn't think I still have feelings for Naruto' I thought, though by the look on his face I could tell that was exactly what he was thinking.

I turned to look back at Naruto and saw him asleep wishing I could slip into a dreamless sleep at the moment and forget the look on Sasuke's face as I hugged Naruto. I sighed and opened up my Pre-cal book just so I can think about something else.

**AN: Go on to Chapter 6 dang! lol**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Yea I felt bad so I wrote 2 chapters in one night, so here is chapter 6 as well...**

**Chapter 6**

As I walked to my locker for the last time today I couldn't help but think of everything that happened. It felt like weeks passed in one day, it was hard to believe it was just Sasuke's first day here in school. It seemed as if he was always here, more like he never left because it seemed like 6th grade all over again.

I saw Naruto trying to talk to a sulking Sakura by the front door of the school, but it didn't seem to work out well for him because I heard a thud after a while which normally symbolizes him falling after she punches him.

I felt someone looking at me as I walked toward the gate, and saw Ten-Ten with her arms around Neji smiling as she walked, her eyes where closed so it seems as if he was guiding her. Neji was looking at me with something in his eyes that made my skin crawl. I looked away, and kept walking toward the gate. When I started walking I heard someone behind me, I thought it was Neji until I remembered that he was walking Ten-ten home so it could only be one other person that walked my way.

I stopped walking and waited till he was beside me, but he just kept walking as if he didn't see me. I looked down at my shoes then up to see that he had his headphones in his ears. I jogged to catch up with him, and pulled out his right headphone.

"What!" He snapped,

I flinched back from his anger, Sasuke never really yelled at me because he knew how I felt when people yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." I said quickened my pace.

"No....Wait...Hinata!" He yelled after me, "Hinata Wait...Please! I'm sorry!"

I didn't slow down in fact his yells made me run, I ran home and slammed the door. Wiping away the tears that fell from my light gray eyes, I looked up only to see Hanabi staring back at me with an indifferent expression on her face.

"Father wants to talk to us...he told me to get you as soon as you walked into the door." she said turning her back to me, "and for both our sakes, wipe your eyes before we go in there."

"Thanks Hanabi." I said wiping my eyes fiercely; she stopped walking with her back still to me

"Don't thank me, I didn't want to waste any more of my time by hearing father bitch to both of us about how pitiful he thinks you are. I did it so I can get back to my work." she finished and walked down the hall to his office. I nodded, and kept wiping my eyes as I walked behind my younger sister.

I didn't even know Hanabi was home from business school; She went to a prestigious business boarding school. Father wanted her to be in top shape when she took over the business as the new CEO of Hyuuga Inc. The title is really suppose to be mine since I am first born, but I will always be a failure in my father's eyes.

I walked into his office much as always with my head down and waiting for him to say look up. Hanabi on the other hand, looked right into father's eyes whenever he needed to speak with her. I was always told to look down become my eyes showed my weakness.

"Where is Neji?" He asked, I assumed he was talking to Hanabi so I didn't say a word.

He sighed in frustration after a while of silence, and repeated his question,

"Hinata! Where is Neji?" he barked at me,

I was nervous and started shaking, " I-I b-b-believe h-h-he w-went o-o-o-over T-T-Ten-Ten's." I couldn't even say her house, I was afraid he'd hit me again because I was stuttering so badly.

I didn't have to see Hanabi's face to know she was disgusted with my answer, she would always tell me how she hated my stuttering.

"Well then, we will wait until he gets here to finish this. Hinata Leave!" Father said, and I left the room immediately, but not before hearing Hanabi speak.

"Really father why did the gods curse you with such a disgrace for an elder daughter?"

"I ask my self that all the time." He answered, "You are a prize Hanabi. You are the only daughter I have."

I walked away from the room feeling numb, just like always. I knew when the time came for me to go to college I would be on the streets. I don't even know if he would pay to further my education. When I got to my room I was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on my bed.

"Go away Sasuke." I said, not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Not until I apologize." He said pulling me into the room, and closing the door. "I'm sorry I was just angry is all."

"That is no reason to lash out at people." I said angrily,

"It is you're fault I was angry Hinata." He said scowling at me, "If you would've told me you still had a crush on the Idiot I wouldn't have kissed you."

I needed someone to take my anger out on, and Sasuke was the perfect target. Though I did say that he shouldnt lash out at people when he's angry, my anger was just poring out of me at the moment.

"I stopped liking Naruto! If you would've just opened you're eyes you would've seen how much I loved you! But you just had to jump to conclusions!" I said full of venom.

Sasuke looked stunned, and I was breathing hard, I didn't know but I let a lot more out in that one breath then I meant too. Then it was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on me, I confessed my love for him. I stood there, my white-hot anger suddenly evaporated, and my fingertips got cold again.

"Why didn't you tell me Hinata?" He asked closing the space between us.

"I never thought...I didn't think you had feelings for me." I said breathlessly,

His dark gray eyes seemed to cloud over, he reached up and touched my face softly, "Hinata, I...I've had feelings for you since I was 11 years old...but you, you always liked Naruto."

"I was blinded then," I said closing my eyes,

"Possibly by his bright yellow hair." Sasuke said smirking,

I opened my eyes quickly and giggled, "Possibly..."

"Hinata...I-" I cut him off with a kiss; I couldn't stop looking at his lips I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch today. I needed to feel his lips pressed against mine before I went crazy. Whenever we stopped kissing I had to have his lips back on mine, I was getting addicted to his soft pick lips.

"Our 4th kiss in one day, I think you are getting addicted to me Hinata Hyuuga." He said after a while, I knew I was blushing; his words where true, but he didn't need to know that.

We where lying on my bed, Sasuke had his back to the window and playing with a few strains of my hair. Our legs where enter locked, and I was smiling hard, I never wanted this day to end.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked out of nowhere, my eyes widened and I suddenly remembered what Neji said to me in the hallway.

"No! Sasuke, You have to leave, now!" I said detaching myself from him.

"What? Why?" He asked confused, "I thought we where having fun."

"It's complicated...I can't be in a relationship right now..." I looked toward my door.

"It's Neji isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"I- you have to go...I'll tell you tomorrow okay." I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand,

Sasuke threw me a look of indifference, and nodded "See you tomorrow then Hinata."

He left out of the window without a backwards glance, and no sooner was he gone that Neji came into my room.

"Hiashi wants to see us." He said coldly, looking at me with those heated eyes again. His looks always made me feel as if I were naked.

I nodded and rushed past him, walking with my head down to my father's office. Hanabi was already there, I couldn't be angry at her words...I was weak, and a waste of space when It came to father.

"Hanabi, you have done well in business school, top of your class and in line to become the next CEO. Neji you have done perfectly in school as well, and will be the Vice to the new CEO when the time comes. I have been talking to my advisers, and they feel..." He had a pained expression on his face, "They feel that since Hinata...is first born she should be in line to run the company."

Hanabi wore face turned from her normal indifferent mask to one darker, "But Father! We both agree..!" She silenced when Hiashi held up his hand to stop her,

"Hanabi! Though I do see you as a perfect replacement in everyway you will never undermined my decisions!" He said giving her a hard look.

"My apologies father." Hanabi said her face going back to indifference, but I could see her fist clench at her side.

"As I was saying, Hinata will under go training...to become the next CEO for the company." He paused, I looked up to meet his eyes. "It is a test to see if she can handle the company as soon as she graduates."

"This is just a test, so once she screws up, she is back to being in your shadow Hanabi." Hiashi said with a nod,

I looked at his eyes, when he looked at me. Void of all emotions and feelings, I couldn't tell anyone I didn't want to do the training. I was hoping after I was done with school I would be on my own. I know the company was another way to control me.

"So everyday for the next four weeks a car will pick Neji and yourself up and take you both right to the company for training." He said in a way that was in no room for arguments.

It was happening again, he was making plans for my future. and I didn't like it but I didn't have the will to stop him.

"Yes father." I said,

Hiashi nodded to us as a dismissal, "If you screw up Hinata, it will be the end of you in this family." was all he said as the door closed behind us.

I didn't why, but his last words made me freeze from the inside out.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review, and tell me what you think! I would like to know how these two chapters were. Thank you for sticking to this story! **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello people I am back! I have to say sorry because I have been having Computer trouble all Summer and my Computer Crashed making me lose all my stories I started, so It took me a while to come up with things for this story as I was mourning the death of my other stories…but I am back and writing more then ever! I will hopefully finish this Story before the end of my first college semester! So enough with my talking here is Chapter 7!!!**

_**Re-cap**_

"_As I was saying, Hinata will under go training...to become the next CEO for the company." He paused, I looked up to meet his eyes. "It is a test to see if she can handle the company as soon as she graduates."_

"_This is just a test, so once she screws up, she is back to being in your shadow Hanabi." Hiashi said with a nod,_

_I looked at his eyes, when he looked at me. Void of all emotions and feelings, I couldn't tell anyone I didn't want to do the training. I was hoping after I was done with school I would be on my own. I know the company was another way to control me._

"_So everyday for the next four weeks a car will pick Neji and yourself up and take you both right to the company for training." He said in a way that was in no room for arguments._

_It was happening again, he was making plans for my future. And I didn't like it but I didn't have the will to stop him._

"_Yes father." I said,_

_Hiashi nodded to us as a dismissal, "If you screw up Hinata, it will be the end of you in this family." was all he said as the door closed behind us._

_I didn't why, but his last words made me freeze from the inside out._

**Chapter 7**

I walked out of the office as quickly as possible, but before I could get to the stairs I felt Hanabi's murderous gaze on my back. I quickly turned to face her, I said nothing as I looked into her steal gray eyes, so much like father's.

"You good for nothing piece of shit." She spat cruelly at me, "Why don't you just fuck up so I can get the company."

I still said nothing, there was no love between my sister and I, and there never would be…she was just like father.

"I'm talking to you." She said walking toward me.

"Hanabi." Neji said from behind her, "Leave Hinata alone, you heard Hiashi."

Hanabi looked at Neji briefly before for shooting me another look, and walking up the stairs to her room.

"I know you don't want the Company Hinata…and I promise to protect you." Neji said softly walking up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them, leaning into me, I felt his breath on my face.

"I protect everything that is mine." He said softly, as his lips hovered over mine, before he pulled away and walked to his room.

As he was close the numbness I felt walking out of my father's office returned and was replaced with something awful and when he left it washed over me again. When I got to my room I laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

'Why does Neji have to have these feeling for me? And why does Sasuke now want me to be his girlfriend when I'm afraid of what Neji would do if he found out we loved each other? Why does father and Hanabi hate me so?' these questions plagued my mind well into the night. And soon I was falling into in unfit sleep.

I opened my eyes and it was dark, I looked around trying to rub my eyes but I couldn't. Apparently my hands wouldn't move, I looked up and saw I was handcuffed.

"W-w-what's g-g-going o-on?" I questioned the darkness.

Neji's face morphed in from the darkness, a small smile was on his face as he walked over to the bed I was on. I glanced around the room and noticed I wasn't in my room, I was on a black and gray bed.

"I'm protecting you Hinata." He said slowing getting on to the bed. I tried scooting away but I was paralyzed by fear. He crawled on top of me the heat from his body was unpleasant.

"I protect what is mine…" He said leaning over my unmoving body, I shut my eyes when his face moved closer. "Look at me Hinata." He sounded like he was pleading with me. I felt my clothes disappeared. I opened my eyes and I was staring into clear steal grey eyes. "I Love you Hinata…and you will forever be mine." Neji said in a soft voice as his body covered mine completely.

"NO!"I shouted and shot up from my dream. I looked around my room and saw the moon light streaming in from outside. My door was closed and I heard him.

"N-N-N-Neji?" I asked fearfully.

"Are you dreaming about me Hinata?" I heard from the other side of my bedroom door.

"I want you to always dream of me…"

I heard it though it was soft; I shivered pulling up my covers around me and moving as far away from the door as possible.

'I wish Sasuke was with me right now.' I thought as my back pressed up against the window, replaying everything that happened today in my head. It seemed like a life time ago.

I woke up, and did my normal routine, and as I walked out of the door I almost bumped into Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I asked in confusion.

"Yea, Hinata I was going to ask if I could walk you to school today." He said looking down at the step he was on then looked by up into my eyes. "Look yesterday…"

I closed the door and quickly pulled him by up to reach my lips. I stopped him from talking about yesterday; I didn't want him to mess up any moment that happened on the best afternoon of my life. When we pulled away I saw his normal smirk on his face.

"Let's get to school Hinata." He said hold out his arm for me like a gentlemen. I smiled, and lightly wove my arm around his so I could lace our fingers together.

The walk to school was shorter then normal almost as if someone sped up the clock and as soon as we got close to the gate I reluctantly let go of Sasuke's warm and inviting fingers.

"Hinata, sooner or later you are going to have to tell me why you can't be mine." He said walking into the gate.

As soon as Sasuke said mine I stopped walking and looked around me, thought Neji wasn't in site that word felt taboo coming from Sasuke's beautiful lips.

"I will always be yours Sasuke, but never say that I am…I promise to tell you at lunch." I said softly not looking him in the eye. My mind kept going back to the dark dream I had last night.

"HINATA!!!!" I heard my name being yelled from across the yard and my face broke into a friendly smile.

Naruto came running at us and he grabbed me into a hug and spun me around.

"You where right Hinata YOU WHERE RIGHT!" he yelled with a huge smile on his face when he put me down.

I smiled sweetly at him, "I was right about what Naruto?" I asked a bit confused,

"You where right about Sakura!" He said smiling so wide, "Yesterday after school I stopped her by the door and told her what you told me, at first I thought she was going to hit me much like she always does but she dropped her books and latched on to me and then she asked me to go out with her! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

I looked at him smiling and shook my head, "That's great Naruto, I'm glad she's giving you a chance."

"It's really Sasuke I should be thanking because of him Sakura said she sees me in a new light!" Naruto said smiling still, "If our date goes well maybe, maybe she'll be my girl."

"It's a possibility, just be a gentleman…compliment her, and make sure you do things she likes and I'm sure Sakura will fall for you Naruto." I said to him softly so he could take my advice.

"I'll make sure I'm the best date she's ever had! Thanks again Hinata!" He said still smiling as he sprinted away.

That moment with Naruto was weird, I never thought I would be the one giving him advice to please another girl. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was fronting, and Naruto's retreating form.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at the smooth creases of his face.

"That bastard put his hands on you…for a LONG time." Sasuke said softly glaring at Naruto. I sighed then giggled at his words,

"Sasuke, Naruto is my friend and he was just excited about the fact that Sakura was giving him the time of day." I said standing closer to him, "He's been in love with her for as long as you have been in love with me."

I said looking up at him, his eyes got lighter and wider when I told him that.

"So you know I love you now." He said looking thoughtful, "Well that was a secret, and now I must kill you unless that information gets into the wrong hands."

I smiled, "I wont tell a soul I sware!" I held up three fingers, smiling at him, "Scouts honors."

He smiled at my antics and then as quickly as it was on his face it faded. He looked over my head and saw something that made him scowl deeply. I frowned at his scowl and turned to look at the thing that upset him.

It was Neji; and he was staring at us, more like glaring at us. Subcontously I moved a bit away from Sasuke, but the more I looked into his eyes...fear started to rise within me. I saw him kiss Ten-ten's head and he pulled her closer to him, but his eyes never left mine.

"Hinata, come let us go to class." He said in a strange voice. I nodded and started walking with him up the steps. When we where in side he turned me to look him in the face.

"I know, I can't tell you to stay away from him, but I do want you to be careful when you are around Neji. Something doesn't feel right to me about him." He said pushing some hair that fell into my face behind my ear. "Just promise me that you will be safe when I'm not with you."

"I promise Sasuke." I said looking into his stormy grey eyes…they where always so different from my father's…so beautiful.

He pulled me into a hug and held me close, "cause if anything happened to you…I don't know how I could live with myself." He whispered into my hair.

Being in Sasuke's arms I felt protected, I wish I could stay in his arms for the rest of my life. I felt his warm breath on my head and smiled into his chest. I never thought I would be this close to Sasuke, I never hoped he would have deep feelings for me as I for him.

I don't know how long we stood there with his arms around me, and his face in my hair. It felt so long, and soon students where crowding the halls around us. I pulled away from Sasuke slowly knowing that if too many people saw us, Neji would find out.

As I was pulling out of Sasuke's arms I felt the weight of someone's eyes on me. Turning around sharply I saw Neji's angry eyes on me for a brief second before he dissapired down the hall. I shivered from fear as I looked at his retreating form.

Turning back to Sasuke and clung to his midsection, Neji's midnight words coursed thou my head.

"I want you to always dream of me…"

**TBC…**

**AN: Okay well this is the ending of Chapter 7! I am working on Chap. 8 Now and hopefully it will be up before Labor Day! Please Review! I want to know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN:**__**Hello my loyal readers. I am very sorry I didn't keep my promise there is no excuse and for that I am sorry, all I can say is COLLEGE IS HARD!!!! And I don't have much time to write, for this I am sad, but I will keep working on this story until it is finish! **_

_**Now, On with the story!!!!**_

_**Re-cap**_

_I don't know how long we stood there with his arms around me, and his face in my hair. It felt so long, and soon students where crowding the halls around us. I pulled away from Sasuke slowly knowing that if too many people saw us, Neji would find out._

_As I was pulling out of Sasuke's arms I felt the weight of someone's eyes on me. Turning around sharply I saw Neji's angry eyes on me for a brief second before he disappeared down the hall. I shivered from fear as I looked at his retreating form._

_Turning back to Sasuke and clung to his midsection, Neji's midnight words coursed thou my head._

"_I want you to always dream of me…"_

**Chapter 8**

School ended much too quickly for my taste, I really didn't want it to end for I knew I had to go to training for the company. I told Sasuke that I would explain everything to him tonight. I have a feeling he was disappointed on having to wait for an explanation again, but he agreed, and kissed me on my forehead as I went to the gate to wait for Neji.

I saw Ten-ten standing next to him; she was clutching his hand pleading with him to walk her home again.

"I promise, I'll walk you home some other time Ten-ten, but it was Hiashi's will for me to go to train after school everyday." He said softly,

"But Neji-"

He silenced her with a kiss it was forceful, and demanding, but how Ten-ten was moaning I could tell she liked it.

"Please bare with me Ten-ten." He said softly stroking her cheek, "We will spend the whole weekend together." He said bending in close to her,

I had a feeling he was kissing her neck because of the sounds she was making, and the disappointed grunt when he pulled away.

"Okay Neji." She said blushing deeply, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded swiftly, and she walked off consumed with her own thoughts.

I stood there watching with wide eyes, I couldn't believe how publicly Neji displayed his affection towards Ten-ten, but I knew she loved it. I was stiffly standing near him when a black limo pulled up in front of us. The driver got out and opened the door for Neji, and helped me into the back seat when the door was closed I was pressed up against it.

Neji was leaning over me with a menacing face.

"N-N-N-Neji… please move." I said in a weak pleading voice.

"I told you to stay away from Uchiha, Hinata…did I not…" He said running his hand up my leg. "I told you, you where mine…did I not."

He said putting his hand on the window behind me, "Mine!" He said strongly before laying his body on top of me fully, and roughly kissing my lips. I gasped in shock, and that's when I felt his tongue in my mouth. It was like he was trying to remember everything in my mouth. I tried pushing him away, but he was stronger then I was. And because of my attempt to get away he kissed me harder, and started rubbing up against me. I felt him, all of him and I got scared, when finally he pulled away.

"You taste heavenly, Hinata." He whispered in my ear, "I wonder if every inch of you taste as sweet." He said as his hand went up my skirt.

"Sir, we have arrived." The driver said rolling down the window, from the front seat.

"Fine!" Neji barked, I could tell he was disappointed, He ran his finger from my lips to my neck before moving to the other side of the limo waiting for the door to open.  
When he was out of the limo I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. His kiss made me feel unclean and afraid, the same with his touch, it wasn't gentle and caring like Sasuke's. His lips weren't soft and silk…they weren't lips that made me want keep kissing them…only Sasuke's lips where like that…Neji just made me uncomfortable to the core.

After I calmed down I got out of the limo, and walked as far away from Neji as I could manage. We walked into the elevator, and rode it to the 38 floor of Hyuuga Inc. I looked straight ahead. Unable to look at Neji, not even wanting to acknowledge his presents in the same small closed space as me, but when I did look into the shiny metal of the elevator I saw him looking at me. Neji's eyes where so…scary… they where full of unnerving hunger...I jumped when I heard the final bell of the elevator dig.

Quickly walking towards father's office I smiled softly at Haku; father's secretary. Everyone believed Haku was a woman, but we both knew the truth, I kept his secret and he tried to keep father late.

"Afternoon Miss Haku." I said politely,

"Afternoon Miss Hyuuga." He replied in a very girly voice, "You father is wrapping up a meeting with his two business partners, you may go right in."

Neji just walked past without so much as a hello or a thank you. I nodded and said thank you before walking with Neji toward father's office. I walked into the office with my head down much like always, and I stopped right next to Neji. He was holding his head high much like always.

"Hinata!" Hiashi barked at me, I quickly looked up, and I was staring into familiar eyes.

"Hello Hinata." A soft voice said from beside my father's desk.

"Itachi here has been kind enough to train you along with his younger brother Sasuke, and he had offered his vice-president of communications to help with your displeasing stutter." Hiashi said looking at the blonde headed man next to Itachi.

"Hello Miss Hyuuga, may I have the honor in introducing myself, I am Deidara Iwa." He man said holding out his left hand to me,

I looked at his hand then toward my father, who glared at me then quickly grabbed his hand in my own smiling timidly.

"P-p-p-p-please t-to m-m-meet you." I stuttered then quickly snapped my mouth shout.

"See Mr. Iwa, pathetic, please work with her, she's already an embarrassment, at least you'll have tried to fix one of her many problems." Hiashi said pining me with an irate gaze.

"Mr. Hyuuga it would be a pleaser working with Hinata." Deidara said smiling at me.

"Now Neji, you will be training with me." Father said looking at Neji with Prideful eyes, " Itachi, please take her to the training office on the 25th floor, you know the room."

Clearly I knew he was dismissing me so I walked with my head down out of the door followed by Itachi and Deidara. When the elevator door was closed, I looked at Deidara and saw him frowning.

"Calm down Deidara it's over." Itachi sighed softly,

"But Itaaachiiii! That man is such an ass!" Deidara wined,

I looked at him with surprise, and shock written all over my face.

"Oh come now Hinata, I hate your father, don't you?" He looked at me with his head turned to the side.

I looked at Itachi in an almost accusing manner, wondering if he was going to change from his cold persona as well.

He didn't.

"You have known my brother for years Hinata, I on the other hand am as I seem. My brother tends to hide things." Itachi said in a bored tone, "He will be joining us tomorrow so he can be trained in the company as well."

"B-But w-why, I never known you or Sasuke to have a company?" I said, with a cresed brow. Father made me memorize every up and coming company just in case there was one that seemed to have any ideals in trying to take over his.

"I started a year after the deaths of our parents." Itachi said looking at her.

"Itachi here is a little genius!" Deidara said pulling him into a swift hug, and running his cheek on Itachi's head.

"Let. Me. Go." Itachi said though teeth.

I had to hold back the laughter that was bubbling through me. These guys where funny. If I had to learn the trades of a company I was glad with was with these too. But something that made my heart skip a beat was the fact that Sasuke would be right here with me learning as well. It made everything worth it.

"But you are a little genius, and I don't ever want to let you go." Deidara said holding him even tighter.

"Let me go or you're fired." Itachi said icily.

Instantly Deidara released Itachi just as the elevator doors chimed opened.

I smiled when I saw the slight frown on Deidara's lips.

"You're no fun Itachi!" Deidara said softly stomping his foot.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said before walking toward the training room, when the party entered Hinata sat down in front of the desk.

"Look Hinata, I am going to train you to the best of my abilities. One because I have every intention in taking over this company, but in order to do that, you must become the CEO." Itachi said sitting behind the desk. "I've talked to Sasuke, and I know he doesn't want to be apart of this or any company at all…but he wants to watch over you as well."

"how-" I started to ask.

"Please little one, don't you know why Hiashi has given you this opportunity to train to become the next CEO?" Deidara said leaning close to me.

I shook my head and looked slightly confused.

"It's because I talked him into it." Itachi said, "He knows I am close to taking over his company and once I do I will get rid of him and that's why Neji is training with you as well."

"He want's Neji to find a way to help the company gain more power so it can't be taken over by me." Itachi said smirking,

"But that's Impossible because Itachi's a genius!" Deidara said going to hug Itachi again,

"I SWEAR DEIDARA IF YOU COME NEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Itachi yelled as he backed away from the approaching blonde.

I laughed at the two and their antics, I knew that working with both of them would be something enjoyable, but I was also doubtful. I don't know if I could become a CEO…if I could beat my father, Neji, and Hanabi. I was so worried that I couldn't be what Itachi needed to take over father's company, and I was also worried about Neji…I don't know how much longer I could fight him off before…before it was too late.

I did know one thing though; I truly wished Sasuke was here.

_TBC_...

_**AN: Well that is Chapter 8 tell me what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts on it!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: ** Hey Readers! I wanna say thanks for all the Reviews *crickets chirp*…Right, well thanks for reading I really would like to know what you think it, It helps me become a better write if I at least had some thoughts on my writing by other so I would be grateful…Now on with the story!!

_Recap_

…_I knew that working with both of them would be something enjoyable, but I was also doubtful. I don't know if I could become a CEO…if I could beat my father, Neji, and Hanabi. I was so worried that I couldn't be what Itachi needed to take over father's company, and I was also worried about Neji…I don't know how much longer I could fight him off before…before it was too late._

_I did know one thing though; I truly wished Sasuke was here…_

**Chapter 9**

I got a ride home from Itachi and Deidara, Father said that he and Neji would be staying late after our sessions for reasons I wouldn't understand.

I sighed as I opened the door to the house, it seemed colder then before, which I have to say is pretty cold to begin with. I walked up the stairs and got to my room, with my head down.

I slowly started to get undressed,

"Wow…Hinata…" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around with my shirt unbuttoned and saw Sasuke sitting on my bed with his hands in his lap. I walked over to him and crawled on his lap, I slowly started to kiss his lips and was happy when he started kissing me back.

I pulled away and slowly pushed him back on my bed.

"Hinata, what's gotten into you?" He asked in a soft breathless voice.

I didn't answer him I just wanted to get the taste of Neji off my lips, when I started to kiss him again more forcefully then before I knew he was now questioning my intentions, but Neji's words just kept coming back in my mind.

"_I want you to always dream of me…"_

I kissed Sasuke's neck, softly, and looked into his eyes.

"_You taste heavenly, Hinata."_

I closed my eyes and kissed his lips again, trying to stop the tears that seemed to want to come out.

"_I wonder if every inch of you taste as sweet."_

I was still kissing Sasuke's lips but I knew he could feel the wetness falling from my eyes. Slowly pulling away from me he looked up.

"Hinata, what's-" but he stopped himself from asking his questions when he looked at me. Instead he pulled me into his chest, and held me as I cried my eyes out. I clung to Sasuke as if he was my lifeline and if I was truly honest with myself, he was.

We lay on my bed as he hugged me and stroked my hair. I never wanted him to stop; I just wanted to stay in his arms.

"I Love you so much Sasuke…don't ever leave me." I said still trying to stop the tears.

"I would never leave you Hinata. Nothing could ever make me want to leave you." He said softly in my ear. When ever he says things like this it makes me feel as if I don't deserve him I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I had to tell him.

"Sasuke…" I lost my voice really I just wanted to crawl into a hole away from everyone but him. "I'm scared…I'm scared of N-N…NEJI!" I yelled, and launched myself into his chest once again letting tears fall.

Sasuke was silent and still. I didn't want to look up I was afraid to. I was afraid he'd be disgusted in me…I was afraid he wouldn't want me.

"Hinata…what has he done to you…?" He asked in a cold vice. "Has he touched you?!"

I looked up at him in shock; I didn't know what to think of his anger, and coldness.

"Answer ME!" He yelled grabbing my arms.

"Sasuke…you're scaring me…" I said softly my eyes wide.

He let his hands fall, "Hinata…why didn't you tell me…why didn't you come to me sooner?" He asked slightly hurt.

"What was I suppose to say Sasuke? How was I suppose to tell you that my cousin wants to…wants to…" I looked away from him unable to form the words. "Why are you making this my fault!" I yelled at him suddenly, "Do you think I like the fact that he kissed me!? Do you think I like the fact that he wants my body!?"

"Do you? You must have some feelings for him you never told me!" He yelled back.

I froze and looked at him, I couldn't believe Sasuke, and I thought he would understand I thought he would see that Neji was at fault, not I. I got up from my bed and walked away from him hugging myself.

"Maybe, you see me like everyone else does." I said still facing away from him, "See me as a failure, a waste of space…I wish sometimes I was never born…"

"Hinata…I didn't mean that…I'm so sorry…" He got of the bed and walked toward me.

"No. Get away from me Sasuke, I see now. I see what I am in your eyes." I said strongly, I let the tears fall from my eyes. "I don't know how I fell in love with you..."

He stopped in his tracks. "Hinata, you don't mean that…"

"I don't know anymore…" I said looking at him, "How can I love someone that views me…as a weak pathetic person that would want to have sex with their cousin?"

I then started to walk toward him. "You don't believe that I don't want to get raped? I have no feelings for Neji now other then Extreme hate…and you would actually believe that I like the fact that he makes me feel dirty?...How could you Sasuke?"

He just stood there then after what felt like an eternity he spoke, "Your right Hinata…I-I don't deserve your love…I don't deserve you at all…Just please…please let me protect you from now on…I promise to protect you if you just give me another chance to prove how special you are."

"I…" I couldn't speak the honesty in his voice melted my anger, but I was still uneasy.

Sasuke was standing in front of me, his eyes so clear and full of vulnerability, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You don't have to say anything Hinata…just know that I will prove myself to you again…I feel as if I let you down in more then one way…just let me be the man you need me to be…with no doubts." He said straight determination.

All I could do is nod; I didn't want to cry anymore. Not now any ways.

We laid on my bed again this time my back was facing his front and his arms around me in a tight grip. I felt him shift…and felt him loosen his grip.

I grabbed his hand before his fully pulled away.

"Stay with me Sasuke, please…just for tonight…I don't want to be in this room alone just in case…" I stopped talking and he turned me over. I laid on my pillow as he was leaning over me.

"You had me at stay…I don't care about the consequences…if he comes in here…I'd stay with you just because you asked me too." He said slowly moving closer to me for a kiss.

I kissed him happily, I love him so much...I'll never believe I'll deserve a person like Sasuke…even if we fight he is so open with me…I love everything about him… when we pulled away I lifted my hand up and lightly touched his check softly.

"I Love you…So much." I said with a lot of emotion in my voice…I didn't think I was capable of saying those words so strongly to him yet so emotionally. I wanted him to know how much I loved him and saying it like that I think he understood, because he bent down and touched his forehead to mine and whispered those same three words back, softly onto my lips.

We heard the door from across from us open and close swiftly; Sasuke moved from on top of me to lay behind me again and pulled me firmly to his chest. We both laid on my bed still unable to move from anticipation on what Neji might do.

"It's going to be okay my love…I won't let anyone or anything hurt you…that includes myself." Sasuke whispered softly in my ear, and then kissed it for reassurance.

I turned to look at Sasuke, "I know it will be now that you are beside me…" I said scooting into his chest. I wanted to be consumed by Sasuke…always.

I didn't know when I feel asleep but I do know that when I woke up I was alone…I felt somewhat disappointed that He wasn't there, but I guess he had to get home to face his brother and tell him why he wasn't home all night. I got up and stretched and as I did I saw a note fall to the ground by my feet. I knew it was from Sasuke even before I read it.

_My loving Hinata,_

_I left at the first sign of morning. I didn't want to leave because I had the best sleep I've ever gotten by holding you in my arms. I will be waiting for you on my steps much like my first day of school. Please don't keep me waiting to long…_

_Love Sasuke_

I looked at the note again and smiled, it was sweet how he is always thinking of me. Then I thought back to last night when he, thought I enjoyed Neji's advances…could it be that he was just jealous? But that's ridiculous…Sasuke should know that I would never see my Neji like that…but still I can't get his eyes out of my head…I shook my head trying to rid it of those thoughts. He knew he was wrong…he told me…I shook my head and finished getting ready for the day.

When I walked out of the door I saw Sasuke staring at my front door again…only this time when he saw me his face softened and he smiled. When he got to my door he hugged me close to him.

"Thank you Hinata…for letting me sleep one night next to you…" He said softly in my hair.

I don't know why but his words, made me blush and I hid my face in his chest. I always loved to get lost in his scent. It was purely him…just Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" I said after we started walking to school, it was slightly cloudy and cold. I was wearing his blazer and his arm around me.

"Hn." He said softly to tell me he was listening.

"Why did you…get angry at me yesterday?" I said stop walking and looking at him. His actions and words I couldn't get out of my mind and they were slowly taking over my mind.

"I…don't want to talk about this Hinata." He said walking ahead of me.

"Why, not…if you where jealous of him…" I broke off, and he stopped walking.

_TBC…_

**AN:** **Okay well that was chapter 9 press the review button and tell me what ya think…Please…**


	11. Sorry

Hello my dear readers I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter in this story, I have to stop writing Untitled cause I have to focus on my courses in order for me to pass this stupid class! Ugh…so again I am sorry I will finish this story but I don't know when but it will be finished eventually. Thanks for you're time and I'm sorry again. Tori427


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, everyone it's Tori427…as if you didn't know…I've almost finished with my first Semester of College!, and man was it a challenge, but the good news is I have a Thanksgiving present for all you faithful readers! Another chapter! It took me forever! But here it is! Thank you for the enragement readers now on with the story!**

_Re-cap_

"_Sasuke…" I said after we started walking to school, it was slightly cloudy and cold. I was wearing his blazer and his arm around me._

"_Hn." He said softly to tell me he was listening._

"_Why did you…get angry at me yesterday?" I said stop walking and looking at him. His actions and words I couldn't get out of my mind and they were slowly taking over my mind._

"_I…don't want to talk about this Hinata." He said walking ahead of me._

"_Why, not…if you where jealous of him…" I broke off, and he stopped walking._

**Chapter 10**

His back was still facing me, but I could tell he was tense. When he started to speak I didn't know why, but I held my breath.

"Maybe I was…maybe I was jealous of the fact that he got to be alone with you and that he could've had something I've always wanted." He said softly clenching his fist.

"Sasuke, that makes no since-"I started and reached out a hand to touch him

"It makes a lot of since!" He yelled turning to look at me, "He stops us from being together and then he gets to have you alone every night! I was angry at the fact that he could be so selfish!"

I was looked at him unable to think and letting my hand drop.

"I love you Hinata, but not being able to show everyone kills me slowly, I want everyone to know that I love you, that we love each other! But, I can't have that because of him!" He said then grabbed my hands and kneeled in front of me. "You are my world…the only thing in my life worth fighting for…and if I have to sneak into your room every night I'd do it…If I have to fight him I will do it…I would do anything just to be with you…don't you understand? Yet he keeps us apart so he can have you…so he can scare you…so you would be lost to me…"

I stood there staring down at my secret boyfriend, I had no words to speak or think…just standing here with Sasuke on his knee in front of me looking defected made my heart ache. I lunched to hug him. He just barely kept us from toppling over.

"I'll never be lost to you…I thought that if He did finish what he planed on doing you'd never want me…because I was unclean, and unable to fight him." I said with tears in my eyes. "I thought with his advances, I would lose you as well and I didn't want that."

"You'll never be without me Hinata…I wont allow it." He said standing up and pulling me along with him.

I couldn't help it but this moment made me feel closer to Sasuke then ever, I knew in my heart I wanted to be his…forever, and part of that scared me because I was still worried about Neji.

When we got to school we where in our own worlds, each of us thinking about what transpired between us a few blocks away.

"HINATA!" I head Naruto before I saw him.

"Y-yes Naruto?" I asked, looking at the blue eyed boy.

"Sakura and I are going out tonight, and I need help, I don't know what to do!" He said grabbing my hands.

I smiled at him, "I'll be happy to help you Naruto…I'll dedicated all of study hall to it." I looked over at Sasuke quickly and saw him glaring at Naruto for grabbing my hands.

He quickly dropped my hands, and pulled me into a lighting fast hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated as he hugged me, "I could kiss you!"

"You better not." Sasuke said with a light growl.

He let me go and rubbed the back of his bright blonde hair, I was blushing slightly. I looked over at Sasuke and saw his menacing glare, which was directed towards Naruto.

"Yea, uh…sorry Hinata, forgive me…I was just so happy you'd help." He said sheepishly,

"It's okay Naruto really." I said smiling,

"Great! Oh I see Sakura I'm gonna go talk to her! I'll catch ya later in study hall!" He yelled as he turned to run toward Sakura.

I looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked glaring playfully at me.

I stood very close to his lips and said, "I think it's sexy when you get jealous like that." Then pulled away and smiled.

Sasuke walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You are a tease, Hinata."

"No, tease's don't follow up their words with actions…I plan too." I said grinning,

Sasuke looked at me and a faint blush crossed his cheeks. I smiled and walked away quickly from him to my first class. I couldn't believe I played with Sasuke like that, normally I not so forward, I smiled softly to myself thinking how much I liked playing with him like that.

School ended quickly for me and with advances from Neji which I was very pleased but, also very uneasy about. I couldn't help but think he was going to do something, and that just made me very fearful of going to Hyuuga Inc.

As I waited for the limo with Neji I saw Sasuke walking towards us with his hands in his pockets and his hair hiding his face. I had to stare, it would've been rude not to, I now understood why he had a fan club. He looked so…"Beautiful…" He looked up at me and I saw a small smirk playing on his lips which meant. I said that out loud.

My eyes went wide, and I looked over to catch Neji's eyes he was looking at Sasuke with disgust and fury.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" He questioned with burning anger.

"Hn, If you where smarter you'd know my brother arranged it with you Uncle so that I could get the same training as you, and Hinata." Sasuke said coolly, his hair moved with the wind and I knew I started blushing.

Neji just glared harder as the limo pulled up, he walked around it and got in himself not waiting for the driver to open the door for him.

Sasuke stood behind me placing his hand on the small of my back, "It will be a pleaser working with you…Hinata." He said tugging at my hair softly before getting into the limo. I got in and accidently sat on Sasuke's lap.

"S-sorry S-S-Sasuke." I said before moving off of him and looking down at the floor. I didn't have to look up to know that Sasuke was smirking and Neji was angry.

It was amusing to see that even though Sasuke and I went really acting like a couple; Neji didn't like to be us to be around each other. I just relished the fact that…he wouldn't touch me with Sasuke around.

When we arrived at Hyuuga Inc. Neji looked as if he could've murder Sasuke. He got out of the limo quickly before the driver could turn off the car fully, and slammed the door behind him.

"That was fun." Sasuke said smirking looking at me.

"N-not for me." I said shaking, "You don't have to live with him."

"Yes, you're right, but I will always protect you from him." He said touching my cheek softly, the door opened and I leaned into Sasuke even though I knew we should get out just in case Neji wanted to see what was taking us so long. I couldn't help myself I quickly stole a quick kiss from him before getting out of the limo.

We walked towards the Elevator which was empty, "Neji must have gone on without us." Sasuke said smirking, "Well, we just have to meet my brother on the 25th floor."

The doors dinged closed, and Sasuke pushed me to the back of the elevator, "S-Sasuke…someone could come in and catch us!" I said slightly panicking,

"Let them Hina, I want this moment with you…without us fully hiding." He said softly, I got lost in his beautiful gray eyes, and nodded.

He kissed me roughly at first I was scared and almost pushed him away, but then he pulled back a bit and was kissing me tenderly and fully. I pulled him closer and held on tightly. I never wanted to be apart from him not now, not ever.

I jumped slightly when a couch was heard from behind Sasuke. He turned and looked at the couple standing in the open doors of the elevator.

"Well little brother you certainly work fast don't you." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Itachi…don't make me slip about walking in on someone, and their partner." Sasuke said smirking when he saw Deidara standing behind his brother.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, "I don't have to explain things to you, but it was a misunderstanding." He said walking away from the elevator.

"Really, how could I miss understand something like this: Oh Itachi I love when you kiss me there:" Sasuke said making a whiney voice that sounded like Deidara. Deidara blushed, and walked away from us.

"Um, S-Sasuke…that wasn't v-very nice." I said embarrassed.

"Neither was interrupting us." He said pulling me out of the elevator.

I blushed at him; we both followed Itachi and Deidara into the office and started our training. Deidara was helping me with my stutter when I get nervous.

"It's unbecoming of a future CEO to stutter, okay." He said kindly.

_**TBC…**_

_**AN: Well tell me what you think! Any Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again everyone, I was in such a good mood that I decided to finish this unfinishable story! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**

_Re-cap_

"_Um, S-Sasuke…that wasn't v-very nice." I said embarrassed._

"_Neither was interrupting us." He said pulling me out of the elevator._

_I blushed at him; we both followed Itachi and Deidara into the office and started our training. Deidara was helping me with my stutter when I get nervous._

"_It's unbecoming of a future CEO to stutter, okay." He said kindly._

**Chapter 11**

"I-I'll t-try." I said as my nervous stood on end, when he told me this. I don't want to be CEO but, I want to help Itachi and Deidara because they have been nothing but kind to me since we've met.

"She doesn't stutter with me." Sasuke said out of no where, with his eyes trained on the computer in front of him.

"Sasuke!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"That's it!" Deidara said, "Hinata, close your eyes."

I looked at him with uncertainty,

"Trust me." He said, "This will work."

I closed my eyes and I head someone get out of their chair and walk behind me.

"Keep your eyes closed." Deidara said his voice was still in front of me so I knew he wasn't the one that moved.

"Hinata…hold on to my voice. You can do this…relax…its just me…remember my eyes. Picture me." Sasuke said in my ear. His soft whispering voice is what I clung to.

I opened my eyes and turned to face Sasuke, he was kneeled next to me smirking on his handsome face. I don't remember what came over me but soon we where both on the floor me on top of him and attacking his lips.

"Well, least she's not stuttering." Itachi said,

"Awe, aren't they cute Itachi!" Deidara said looking down at us.

I pulled away from Sasuke blushing, I still didn't know what came over me but I really really wanted to kiss him.

"Okay let's see if it worked." Deidara said then his face turned cold and distant.

"Why do you believe you should be CEO?" He asked coldly,

I was nervous and I was scared, "I…" I paused and closed my eyes remembering Sasuke's words. "I feel as if I would be the best choice for the company." I said without stuttering.

"You did it my love." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Very good Hinata…Now all you have to do is look people in the eye and not stutter and things will go well at the end of the month when you try to convince your father to put you in charge of the company." Deidara said smiling.

I smiled as well; I knew I was one step closer to getting away from them and being with Sasuke forever if I kept this up.

Just like last time Deidara and Itachi drove me home only this time Sasuke was with them so we hugged in the backseat not having to worry about Neji or my father. I love being with him like this.

"Hinata…I'm gonna stay with you again tonight…if you want me too." Sasuke said as we pulled up to my house.

"I'd like that, very much Sasuke." Hinata said as she got out of the car, "Thank you again Itachi for dropping me off."

"I live a cross the street from you, its no problem." He said smirking,

I smiled and walked up the stairs with Sasuke behind me. I then felt his arms circle around my waist as I opened the door. "I love holding you, Hina." He said softly while kissing my neck. I sighed and we walked in.

We got to my room and lay in bed. I looked into his eyes and knew this was what I've always wanted someone to love me, never judge me and understand my feelings. I know we'd get into a lot of fights, but Sasuke would never leave my side.

He held me close to his chest and kissed my neck every so often to tell me that he was there.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face everything was right in my world, well it would be if I could just tell everyone that we where together.

I woke up and I saw Sasuke kneeled to the ground, he was beaten and bruised. His hands where tied behind his chest and there where fresh wounds on his stomach. He looked up and I gasped.

"S-Sasuke…" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears,

"No- No Hina go back to sleep! Play dead PLEASE!" He said blood was smudged on his mouth and his eyes held fear. I tired to get up to go to him but I was bounded to my bed, I didn't have a clue as to what was going on when I heard Neji.

"You're awake Hinata…" He said standing close to the bed. His shirt was off and his hair was down. I knew this was going to be bad.

"N-Neji…w-what a-are y-y-y?" I couldn't get the words out.

"I'm teaching Uchiha a lesson, as well as you my dear. I told you time and time again to stay way from him but you didn't head my warnings." He said, his eyes where cold and distant

"I didn't want things to be this way." He said softly,

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I head Sasuke yelled as Neji climbed on the bed.

"I will be your first Hinata…because you are mine." He said before climbing on top of me. His hair bushed my cheek.

"I will let him suffer as well, to always remind him that he couldn't protect you, that he could have never saved you…from you destiny to be with me." Neji said in my ear.

I was frozen by fear and hot tears ran down my cheeks, I just now noticed I was naked. I don't want this…I don't want this. I kept thinking then I closed my eyes and pain shot through me making my body jerk up.

I sat up and I looked around my room, it was still dark…I looked over to my side and saw a shirtless Sasuke. I slapped my cheek softly and knew this time I was really away. I hate this fear that grips at me; I can't even have a pleasant dream.

I will not let them ruin this, I'm tired of being pushed around…I thought, I then looked at Sasuke's peaceful face. He turned to face the ceiling and I got an Idea. I started playing with his hair then I kissed his neck, and his chest I then I went back to his lips.

I pulled away and I felt him stir. "Why did you stop?" he asked softly when he opened his eyes.

I smiled and kissed his lips again. I then lay on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Sasuke…I think I'm going to tell Father that we are dating." I said softly while rubbing his side.

"If that's what you want think I will be by your side." He said kissing my head,

"I don't want to hide anymore, and if he does throw a fit…I'll give Itachi evidence against my father for hit me." I said seriously,

"how-"

"I know my father, if I even look him in the eye he slaps me…that's what I will count on." I said, "I don't want him to hit me but if he does…Itachi will have something on father it could go to the media and I know for a fact he hates bad publicity."

"You are so strong my Hina…I admire you for that." Sasuke said softly, I then go off his chest so he could lie on his side and hold me close. We stayed up talking lightly when I heard the floor creek by my door. I closed my eyes and I know Sasuke did the same.

I was breathing softly or trying too when my door cracked open, I felt my heart beating quickly in my chest. The door opened all the way and I tried my best to look peacefully asleep, though I felt Sasuke's grip on me tighten.

Then Sasuke's warmth was gone and I heard a grunt, fearing the worst I opened my eyes and looked at the scene in front of me. Father was holding Sasuke but he neck.

"You filthy whore!" He yelled, "I should've known this was way Itachi could take over my company! You where sleeping with an Uchiha!"

He dropped Sasuke to the ground and grabbed the front of my shirt looking me dead in the eye. I glared at him for the first time in my life I glared at the man I called father.

"No…I am not sleeping with Sasuke, but I have wanted too." I said in a cold voice. "I hate you father! Always yelling at me, hitting me, and telling me how better Hinabi is then I am! I am smarter then Neji and stronger then Hinabi, but you tired to make me cower and never be the person I've wanted to be!" I yelled, his grip loosed and I saw his eyes widen.

"I'm tired of being so obedient to you!" I yelled loudly, I saw anger in his eyes. He reached his hand up and was about to slap me, I kept my eyes open to see it coming. But it never did because Sasuke caught his hand.

"You will NEVER lay a hand on Hinata again Hiashi!" Sasuke said sounding more like a man than a 16 year old teenager.

Father glared at Sasuke and then back at me, "You are no daughter of mine! I knew you would screw up and I 'm glad I can finally disown someone as disgraceful as you."

"The only disgraceful people are you and the boy across the hall from me wanting to have sex with his own cousin! I know you've known about it too!" I bellowed,

Hiashi paused and then started walking again, not looking about at me.

I could feel my knees getting weak and as I was about to fall, Sasuke caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat me on my bed, all I could do is nodded; I couldn't believe the things I told father.

"Hinata…I don't know what to say, you where amazing…" Sasuke said breathlessly,

"Everything just came out when I looked into his eyes…something made me snap." I said, holding on to him.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to come home with me?" He asked as he put on his shirt and sat beside me.

"I want to leave this house…I just want to be with you." I said looking into his eyes.

Nodding, at me he got up and helped me pack a few clothes. We walked out the front door and across the street. I looked back at my house and I wasn't surprised when I saw the curtain of Neji's room move. Sasuke tugged at my hand and pulled me inside.

~*~

I woke up and the sun was in my face, I sat up and looked to my left.

"Crap!" I yelled, and started to shake Sasuke awake.

"Sasuke, you forgot to set the alarm! We're gonna be late!" I yelled getting out of bed and throwing a pillow at him.

I couldn't believe it's been a week since I was disowned by my family. As I rushed to get dressed I smiled when I remembered how it was when Sasuke and I walked down the hall hand in hand.

Ino was a bit upset that I didn't tell her in the first place, while Naruto just yelled he knew it into a shocked Sakura's face. I remembering blushing red when I walked into the lunch room and Sasuke kissed me on the lips.

After School that day Itachi took Sasuke and me to Hyuuga Inc. where he demand Hiashi to sign over the company to him, Father was furious but knew he couldn't beat Itachi's business savvy. When the Company was legally turned over to Itachi he said he'd train me to be the next CEO if I wanted.

I told him I'd like it if Sasuke took over for me and I just help him as his secretary. Itachi felt as if that was a better choice and Sasuke was actually speechless.

I'm actually happier now then I ever was before, it was agreed that Sasuke and I would run Hyuuga Inc when we graduated college. Though we still had a say in any major decisions that had dealt with company matters.

Neji, still looked at me from time to time, but I think now he's actually starting to fall for Ten-Ten…or rather I hope so.

"Hinata…you've been so spacey is it Neji again? Do you want me to kick his ass?" Sasuke asked as we walked toward the school.

"No, Sasuke…I'm okay." I said and I felt someone watching me…I looked up and saw Neji holding Ten-Ten and staring at me intently.

I held on to Sasuke tighter…I don't know why but I get the feeling that even though Sasuke and I are happy I think this battle is far from over. I walked pass Neji and I swear I heard him say…

"_You will be mine…"_

A shiver passed trough me…I guess we'll see what will happen in our futures.

~The End~

_**AN: Well that's the end of this story, okay not really, I just can't think any more on this and I felt as if you guys should have some closer for now. I am thinking about making a 1 to 2 part story to actually complete this story but it will take a long time now that I'm working on another 2 stories. But yea Review and tell me what you think about the ending! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Tori427 out!**_


End file.
